


Fleeting

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat indulge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got frustrated with my Nanowrimo project and wrote some smut. It's been a while since I wrote these guys, so hopefully this is okay.

They don’t do this often.

Honestly, there’s not usually _time_ , anything carnal they want to get up to having to be done on the quick, fast and hard and pleasant enough for ten minutes grinding into one another, but ephemeral, fleeting. They both crave these opportunities, but don’t often have the chance to indulge in them.

Sometimes, though, sometimes there are moments when everything lines up just right; a heist goes off perfectly, the get-away fast, bloody and flawless, the take huge. Those days, rare as they are, they can _make_ time.

Roadhog’s hands on Jamie’s body are rough and slow, callouses adding a sweet texture to every motion and gesture as he slowly feels his way over the younger man’s body. He mutters something soft and dirty, something about how fucking lucky he is, just to feel the other body shiver against him. Rat is already hard, whining and threatening and oh so very eager.

They don’t do this often, and Roadhog likes to take his time.

With Junkrat all spread out like this, and the adrenaline of such a perfect day still coursing hard through them both, it’s hard not to push into the habit of _fast_ , of _hard_ , but he wants this. And he knows Rat does too.

On his knees, he’s not too much shorter that Rat, but he bows willingly, fingers tracing idle patterns down the smaller man’s sides, making him giggle as Hog bends to take his cock into his mouth. The giggling becomes moaning praise as he’s slowly devoured, panted out and broken as his fingers slide over Hog’s hair, flesh ones carding lovingly while the steel ones close over his ponytail and pull. This is a breed of perfect they’d like to know better, and when Rat snaps his hips impulsively forward, Hog moans around him, swallowing him whole.

Hog can feel the way Rat shivers under his hands and mouth, relishing in the metallic stuttering as his legs tremble while Hog works him.

“Oh god, Hoggy, god yeah,” he rambles, giggling and shaking and bucking into the larger man’s mouth, hard enough that he feels his stomach meet the other’s nose. Some would complain about the rough treatment, about the way the metal joints of his fingers yank at their hair, or the way his shudders and jerks, but Roadhog never does.

It’s something they both adore, that rougher side of things, and they cherish these rare moments when they can fully indulge in them.

There’s not a lot he can do to draw it out when Rat really starts getting going. Rat fucks like he lives, impulsive and flighty, and Hog has come to accept it as part of the overall experience. He can draw things out well enough on his end, and Rat is younger, comes into a second wind faster. So he doesn’t mind at all when fingers, both flesh and steel, tighten in his hair, the other man’s hips jerking erratically as he grinds into Hog’s mouth.

A dizzying, heady moment occurs where he can’t get a breath in, and he tightens his fingers just slightly on Rat’s boney hips, not trying to stop him but simply trying to find something to cling to. Rat’s whole body seems to tighten, like a steel cable, all wiry tension, and then he comes hard, cock buried deep in Roadhog’s mouth.

When the smaller man pulls away, Hog drags in a desperate breath, immediately going into a coughing fit, sputtering on the come trying to go down the wrong way, feeling some drool past his lips in an unpleasant slick.

Leaning in close, Rat strokes his prosthetic hand over Hog’s shoulders, encouraging him to breathe until at last he stops coughing, evening out with a low sigh. Then, with thin, calloused fingers, he sweeps up the coughed-up ejaculate, popping his soaked fingers back into Hog’s willing mouth. “Hungry piggy,” he giggles, rubbing a thumb over Hog’s tattooed cheek in a fond gesture as his body guard sucks and licks at the fingers in his mouth.

Backing up a step, he flops back on the laughable excuse for a bed that their little room boasts; more a pile of sagging mattresses and blankets than a proper bed. Roadhog remains on the floor, rocking back to sit instead of kneel. He can feel Rat’s eyes on him, keen and hungry, but he doesn’t look up as he starts stroking his own half-erect cock.

That’s part of the show, his own uncharacteristic demure posture as he gets himself ready for the second round, all under his boss’s watchful eye.

He finds the texture of the carpet to be rough and a little unpleasant against his skin, but in a way, that excites him. He can already imagine the carpet burn spreading across his back when Rat is done with him. It’s enough to make him bite his scarred lips and groan softly, thumb sweeping over the head as he plays with himself.

“Y’look so damn good down there,” Jamie purrs, and Hog can’t help giving him a little look, just to confirm that he’s serious. It’s still a little mind blowing to him, how attractive Rat seems to think he is. “Almost ready for me?”

A little shiver crawls up his spine at that, at the fact that the smaller man is already ready again, that watching him had something to do with that speedy recovery. “Almost,” he rasps, leaning back on one hand and putting himself on more obvious display as he stroked himself in long, firm motions.

Meeting Rat’s eyes makes his face feel warm and his chest feel a little constricted, but he powers through, enjoying the way the younger man squirms and ruts against the mattresses too much to look away. It’s because of him that the twitchy explosions expert is reacting this way, as hard as that still was to fully accept, and that goes a long way to getting him ready for the next round.

Finally, biting down on his lip to give himself something sharp to focus on, he nods briskly at his lover, who crosses the small space between them in a few quick steps.

“Stay right. There,” Rat orders, giggling and eager as he hands over a tube of lube. “I wanna go for a _ride_.”

It’s the work of a minute to get them both lubed up, Hog wincing at the almost too pleasant tightness and heat of the other man. He thrusts up into Rat slowly, holding the smaller body still for now, so he can be sure he doesn’t hurt his partner. When he lets him loose, Jamie sinks the last few inches down, wriggling and groaning in wanton delight before bowing his head, waiting.

Hog is almost ready to start pounding into the other, driven by the winding pleasure coiling in his gut already, when at last Rat starts to move, bouncing skillfully on Roadhog’s dick. The metal of his peg leg digs into the larger man’s gut, but far from complaining Roadhog just adds his voice to Rat’s, biting his lip to hold back the louder noises that threaten while his boss just tosses his head back and shouts, careless and euphoric.

The younger man’s cock rubs against the great curve of Hog’s belly, and as Rat takes Hog faster, moving in erratic, eager jerks, chattering in broken phrases that rise and fall in volume as he moves. His hands clutch at Hog’s skin, digging in for purchase so he can get better leverage, pleasuring himself even as he sings Hog’s praises to the room.

Exactly as predicted, Hog can feel the backs of his thighs rubbing raw against the poor-quality carpet, and somehow that burning, scraping feeling just adds to the moment, the coiling pleasure in him. Junkrat leans back, shifting his angle of attack, and Hog gasps openly, caught off guard by the spike in stimulation.

Fingers find one of his nipples, toying with the ring that pierces it, and the larger man at last looks up at Rat, running one huge hand down the other man’s back, worshiping him with his cock.

When he comes, it’s hard and sudden, and Rat milks him, tightening around him and continuing to bounce and grind. At the same time, Hog closes his hand around Rat’s erection, stroking him roughly until he spills himself across that great tattooed belly.

“You got no idea what you do t’ me, mate,” Rat sighs, collapsing down to drape over his body guard’s come-splattered belly. “No idea.”

“What do I do t’ you?” Hog asks, running a hand over Rat’s sweaty back, feeling a jut of his spine and the race of his heart.

The younger man laughs, snuggling in to kiss at Hog’s neck, his cheek, finally his lips.

“Everything,” he finally says, grinning against the flesh of Hog’s shoulder. “Ya do _everything_. _”_


End file.
